Able to feel
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Agron is incredibly glad to be alive but without his hands he feels useless but Nasir tries his best to make Agron know that he still has a purpose now that he can no longer fight. Set before that epic final battle. A very short deleted scene for my favs NAGRON.


**A/N My Spartacus writing might be different from how they speak on the show but I still hope that you enjoy it.**

Agron was sitting on the bed that Nasir had made for them. He just got finish covering his lovers chest wounds as best he could. He had never been so afraid in his life and he couldn't help but think that if he had been there with Agron this wouldn't have happened. "Where are you Agron?" He asked placing his hands on Agron's bloody ones. He watched as Agron's eyes slowly made their way to his own.

Agron looked down at their hands and looked back up at Agron. "I'm here." He whispered.

"It's going to be okay." Nasir said. "We're going to get through this, together."

Agron looked down. "All my life was about the great fight and in one day everything was taken away from me."

"I'm still here." Nasir said. As much as he wanted to he couldn't hide his emotions.

"I'm useless." Agron said still staring down at his hands. "What am I going to do now? I will never be able to grip a sword-" He looked up at Nasir. "Or feel anything else again."

"This doesn't change anything Agron." Nasir said. He lifted Agron's hand and rested it on his own face. "This too will heal, you're not useless."

Agron used his other hand to wipe his face. He felt Nasir lower his hand and start to remove the bloody rags from around his hand. "Nasir." With his other hand he placed it on Nasir's, stopping him.

Nasir looked up at Agron who was now looking down at him. "Let me, please."

Agron stared down at the one person, besides Spartacus, he truly trusted and removed his hand. He watched as Nasir slowly undid the bandages and cleaned his wound before wrapping it back up. He waited until Agron gave him hid other hand before doing the same thing. He couldn't take his eyes away from Nasir as he treated his hands with so much love and care and he smiled. "Do you think you can accept my apology?"

Nasir stooped and looked up at him. "For what?"

"Everything." Agron said looking away from him again. "But mostly for not trusting you when it came to Castus and walking away from you when you're the only one I wanted to be with."

Nasir let go of Agron's hand and leans up to press a soft but sweet kiss to his slightly rougher ones. "You don't have to be sorry about anything. My heart is and will always belong to you, only you." He wrapped his arms around Agron's neck and smiled when Agron's strong arms wrapped around his waist.

"As mine is too you." Agron said. He stared at his hands and tried to make a fist but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't.

Nasir pulled away from Agron and gathered the bloody clothes. "I'm going to get rid of theses. Do you need anything else?"

Agron shook his head. "I need nothing but you Nasir."

**Nasir smiled before leaving.**

After getting rid of the clothes he was making his way back to Agron when he ran into Navia. "Navia." He haven't spoken to her since Agron returned.

"How is Agron?" Navia asked.

"It's going to take sometime but he will be okay." Nasir said. He then looked down. "Um I'm very sorry about Crixus."

Navia smiled. "Thank you and I'm happy for you. Tell Agron that he will be in my thoughts."

Nasir walked up to Navia and hugged her. "As will you." He watched her leave then headed back to Agron. When he got he found Agron lying down on his back, asleep. He walked over and sat next to him. He placed a hand on Agron's chest and felt his heartbeat. He knew that battle was everything to Agron and he was going to do whatever he could to help Agron learn to battle again. He placed a kissed to his head then left. He went looked for anything he could to try and build something that would help Agron fight again.

**A/N Okay that's it, hope you've enjoyed my first Spartacus fic about the very sexy NAGRON, reviews are welcome.**


End file.
